Phases
by asagohan-no-bento
Summary: dou/wata drabbles from various tables from various communities on livejournal. R&R, rating will vary in future chapters.
1. Hug

Title: Hug

Word Count: 145

Disclaimer: not mine....

--

Hugged. Something that lonely boy had rarely experienced, unless he himself was executing the action.

Those dark, raining nights. The power would be out, and shadows would play on the walls.

He would cower in fear, small tears streaming down his young features, holding in strangled whimpers.

He would hug his legs closely to his chest.

Or those happy, enriching occasions. Himawari would smile in his direction, compliment him on some small whatever.

And he would be congratulated by hugging that now precious memory to himself.

But this was the first time in the small past he could vaguely remember where he was _being _hugged.

Doumeki's strong, toned arms, encircling all of Watanuki's doubts, his uncertainties just disappearing into the wind, eyes wide in joyous surprise.

This was an act of comfort, of condolence. This wasn't in the past tense.

This was a hug.

--

A/N: neehhh, so I'm back with some more drabbles! I got these from spur-using through livejournal, so I hope you'll enjoy them!! Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Redemption

Title: Redemption

Word Count: 91...i'm a bit under...

Disclaimer: same as before....

--

Redemption.

If someone had asked them to explain their relationship, that would be it.

Redemption had a double meaning, two sides of a coin, one's gain, the other's savior.

Redemption was what brought them together. Watanuki needed to be saved from his sin...his error...his evil. Doumeki need to gain the possession of something in exchange for payment, for clearing the other's debt.

Redemption gave them purpose, a reason to stay. Logic, it gave everything in their chaotic life together _coherency._

Redemption saved them both.

They were the meaning of redemption.

--

A/N: I don't know what I think about this one...its kinda hard to explain how it was writing it...anyways on to the next chapter!


	3. Tender

Title: Tender

Word Count: 146

Disclaimer: don't be mean...rubbing it in like that...

--

Tender. Doumeki had found that word was becoming much more prominent in his mind.

Why was that poor boy so vulnerable? Requiring Doumeki's reserves of tact and careful handling. Causing him to show gentleness, or concern, or sympathy for the other's plights, when the stoic character used expression so sparingly?

Tender. Doumeki was being tender, being careful, frantic in his sincerity, though no one would ever know it.

But the word was not only for his own context, he discovered while in the other's presence.

His patience was stretched, his tenderness spun to broken frays. He lay atop the shocked boy, firm, unrelenting hands against frail wrists.

Tender lips. He smiled. Tender everything.

That enrapturing boy was tender to its upmost meaning: always readily inclined to roll in response to the wind.

That was just who he was. Who they _both _were.

They were tenderers.

--

This one is my favorite so far...so cute! anyways, thats it for today, I'll try to write more tomorrow! Until then!


	4. Light

Title: Light

Word Count: 71...its a light chapter...

Disclaimer: diddo

--

Doumeki.

He made everything visible, made everything brighter. He would illuminate my usually dark way home, chase away those dreary thoughts.

He would rile me, ignite some burning flame, causing me to become jumpy or irate, but still it made things brighter, that flame casting a broader spectrum in my line of sight.

Light. He was _my _light. He was light in every definition.

I sighed contently, placing a light kiss on his cheek.


	5. Laughter

Title: Laughter

Word Count: 270

Disclaimer: not mine...

--

Completely enthused laughter filled the small kitchen, Watanuki clutching his stomach with one hand, smeared pie-tray in the other.

"That wasn't very funny." Doumeki complained, wiping the violating cream off of his face.

"You're just saying that- ha- because you can't see how ridiculous you look right now!" Watanuki continued, trying to stop the massive laughing attack that was racking out of his chest.

"I can't believe you just wasted food." Doumeki continued, grabbing a towel from off the counter-top, attempting to clean up his face.

Doumeki spotted another can of whipping cream to the side, and a smirk pulled at his lips.

Watanuki had finally managed to calm himself down, wiping away tears from the corner of his eyes, but became completely serious as he watched Doumeki uncap the tin can.

"Don't even think about it." Watanuki started, but was stopped as Doumeki pulled the pie-tray from his hand, coating it with another cream layer. "No." Watanuki continued, placing his hands on his hips.

Doumeki just smirked, shoving the filled aluminum into his lovers shocked face, careful not to hurt him. He pulled the tray away, and was was suddenly plagued with the same fits of laughter Watanuki was, only his were softer, more masculine.

"That wasn't very funny." Watanuki commented. "You're just saying that because you can't see how ridiculous you look right now." Doumeki mimicked.

Watanuki sighed, grabbing the towel Doumeki had used.

"You're just lucky I love the way you laugh, otherwise I would be very angry that you just wasted more food." Watanuki reasoned aloud.

Doumeki quirked an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about wasting?"

--

A/N: Oh Doumeki you sly dog you...anyways, i think this is the only one with like...an actual story....I hope you liked it, i thought it was cute.


	6. Trust

Title: Trust

Word Count: 149

Disclaimer: ugh....just stop it

--

Trust was the foundation of our relationship.

Watanuki trusted me to keep him safe, trusted me to be there when he fell, trusted me to pull him back up.

I earned that trust, gained it through years of constant worry, constant pestering, constant rescuing.

I trusted Watanuki to not do something stupid again, trusted him to stand for who he is- what he'll become. I trusted him with my heart.

He earned that trust, he deserved it. It never wavered, through years of constant worry, constant pestering, constant rescuing.

I would accept his truths, the fact that he was being tormented by things I couldn't begin to grasp.

Watanuki would act responsible for any unplanned mishap, trying to take everyone's misfortunes upon himself, as if he didn't have enough already.

We trusted, we committed, we relied.

We trusted, we stayed, and we'll always be at the other's side.


	7. Heal

title: Heal

Word Count: 113

Disclaimer: na, i'm not getting anything out of this.

--

Doumeki would scowl at the countless faded scars across Watanuki's cream skin. He would breath on them, laying small kisses across them, Watanuki would shiver.

"Does it hurt." The stoic archer would ask, lightly tracing a particularly long one with his finger. Watanuki looked at him sadly.

"It did, but that was a long time ago."

Doumeki still felt an unusual guiltiness in his stomach. "I'm sorry." He breathed onto the skin and Watanuki just looked at him curiously.

"How about this one?" Doumeki continued childishly, tracing another faded spot. Watanuki laughed as Doumeki brushed past the sensitive skin. "You should know." He stated happily.

"You healed them a long time ago."


	8. Wish

Title: Wish

Word Count: 151

A/N: uuuuuuoooohhhh angst!!

--

Make a wish, blow out the candles. You'll forget it a year from now.

Watch the sky, a star streaks past. Make a wish. Oh, too late.

Look at the time. 11:11? It happens twice a day.

A four leaf clover, a prayer before bed, close your eyes and wish.

Its just a strong desire, a hope, for something that is hard to obtain, for something that probably won't happen.

"Wake up." He screamed frantically, shaking the limp form in his arms. "Please, just wake up." he wished. "I can't live without you." He finally breathed into the unmoving chest.

The boy was gone, but he wished. He wished, and wished and never stopped.

He couldn't bare it anymore, having his deepest want, his most earnest necessity, be taken away from him. Having his wish not granted.

They both died that day.

I guess wishes do come true.


	9. Together

Word Count: 139

title: Together

Disclaimer: Not mine, Enjoy

--

The haunted boy had always fought alone.

Whether it be in his dark dreams, running for himself, protecting himself, or it be in his dark reality, running for himself, protecting himself.

The quiet boy had always felt alone.

Whether it be surrounded by his family, responding when it was necessary, knowing none of them really understood, or it be surrounded by admiring strangers, responding when it was necessary, knowing none of them really understood.

But then they finally met. The haunted boy with the quiet one.

The haunted would yell and scream, though not really meaning it when the other would say some unexpected comment. The haunted would begin to understand the other.

The quiet would pull the other into a sprint, guard him with everything he had.

They became collective, a set, a pair.

They were better together.


	10. Unrestrained

Word Count: 97 (opps)

Title: Unrestrained

Disclaimer: Nope, don't sue me please.

--

There was no way to describe the complete happiness that Doumeki felt once he had realized that Watanuki did in fact return his feelings.

How happy he was that he didn't have to just faintly reminisce the fleeting touches that would leave his skin tingling.

How happy he was that those completely euphoric dreams that left him in a cold-sweat would be more then just mere dreams.

Just completely relieved that he didn't have to hold back.

How great it felt to be able to just love Watanuki, and to receive the same.

To finally be unrestrained.


	11. Fascinating

Title: Fascinating

Word Count: 156

Disclaimer: Not mine

--

The way Watanuki cooked in the kitchen was absolutely entertaining.

The way he isolated only his arms for movement, or the small motion his hips would make if he would be flipping something.

The way his hands would move over a cutting board, or with spoon in hand.

It was enrapturing, amazing, fascinating.

What Watanuki cooked in the kitchen was absolutely delectable.

The way the food just melted in your mouth, how the taste just overwhelmed your pallet.

The intricate organization of the bentos, or how he made sure everyone was taken care of.

It was enrapturing, amazing, fascinating.

The way Watanuki felt against me was the best, it was intoxicating.

The way his hands would move to all the right places, or the small motion his hips would make if I reached a sensitive spot.

The way his smooth skin felt under my lips, or with his hair in hand.

It was enrapturing, amazing.

Fascinating.


	12. Dream

**Word Count: **196

**Title: **Dream

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing but the idea.

--

The boy woke up again from his deep slumber, vision blurry from sleep.

He felt the warm skin against his cheek and could vaguely make out the form of a peacefully sleeping archer, face still stoic as ever, just a small relaxedness around his lips and eyes.

The boy smiled when he felt the arm around his back tighten the smallest bit.

He felt the callused palms on his bare arm, the defined muscles of the archer's biceps, the way he fit perfectly in the small semi-circle the other's body had made for him.

The boy's thoughts were relatively blank as he replayed last nights events.

He felt the mounding tension between them for days, and it finally boiled over, the boy demanding an answer, the archer showing him through actions, the way their bodies melded explaining all the rest.

This was right, this was true.

This is what they need, this is what had grew.

Watanuki's eyes began to drift closed again and he relaxed more into Doumeki's side.

_"Please don't let this be a dream." _He thought as he drifted off into bliss against his finally lover. _"Even if its my dream come true." _


	13. Kink Table Part I

A/N: So this is from a kink table I found...ohohoho. I hope you enjoy!

**Warning**!!: Innuendo innuendo of naughty things (yaoi as in boy-on-boy) skip over if your not comfortable with it...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

1-2: Bite/Lick

"Ouch!" Watanuki winced, gripping his neck with one hand.

"What?" Doumeki asked staring at the boy next to him. Watanuki looked confused.

"I think something just bit me..." The boy said looking around him curiously. Watanuki pulled the hand away and examined it, there were small traces of blood. "What the hell?"

Doumeki looked at him and stepped a bit closer. "Let me see."

Watanuki looked at him angrily but then revealed the irritated skin. There was a definite bite mark there, a small row of imprinted teeth.

"Well?" Watanuki asked after becoming impatient. Doumeki looked at him, his brow slightly scrunched together as if he was...angry?

"There's a bite mark." The older stated bluntly and Watanuki covered the area again, but was stopped when Doumeki gripped his hand.

"What are you-huuh" Watanuki began, but he gasped when Doumeki leaned into his neck, tracing his tongue against the slightly raw surface.

"I'll lick your wounds if you'll lick mine." The archer lightly breathed onto the skin and a chill ran down the younger's spine.

Watanuki's eyes were wide as the stoic man turned and continued walking down the dark street, leaving the spectacled boy in complete shock.

He traced his fingers over the stimulated skin unconsciously, but was snapped out of his stupor when Doumeki yelled towards him.

"Oi, are you coming or not?" Doumeki questioned impatiently and Watanuki shot a death glare at him. "I don't know, are you going to stop molesting me?" He yelled back.

Doumeki just shrugged and waited for the other to catch up to him.

--

3: Sleep

Watanuki desperately clawed at the ground as his breath left him completely, now with Doumeki's extra weight. The archer was laying on top of him, ragged breath tickling the skin on his neck.

"Doumeki--aah--can't--breath." The younger gasped, his face heating from the strain.

"Come-ah-on...this..isn't-enh-funny."

With a groan Watanuki finally managed to push Doumeki away from him. Doumeki's shoulders were incredibly warm, almost burning Watanuki's hands as he observed the archer's composed face.

"You have a freaking fever you idiot! Don't collapse on me and squish me to death!! What were you thinking getting out of bed!" Watanuki began as he finally managed to wiggle his way from under the passed out Doumeki, who continued to try and breath through his sickness-indused congestion.

"Jeez, make me take care of everything..." Watanuki whined, trying to drag the completely out-of-it Doumeki from the kitchen and back into his bedroom. "Getting sick...then make me nurse you back to health...stupid jerk." He continued, tucking the oaf back into the bed-sheets.

Watanuki absent-mindedly petted the top of Doumeki's head, brushing back some sweat-slicked hair from the archer's forehead.

"Now get some sleep,-" He started, but quickly shut his mouth, turning his face to the side to hide the blush the unconscious Doumeki wouldn't have been able to see anyways. "So I won't have to slave over you." Watanuki quickly finished, walking back towards the kitchen to finish preparing Doumeki's chicken noodle soup.

--

4. Caress

He would kiss my forehead, my jaw, my fingers he especially payed attention to.

My shoulders, then chest, then stomach, and lower and lower.

Small sparks of brilliant heat slowly creeping across my pale skin, around and around.

Heat, lips, heat-lips-heat-lips, over and over.

Lower and lower.

I was beginning to fall apart from inside out. It was too much, too much contact in such a sort span of time.

Down my back, to my wrists, neck, forearm. Again and again. Higher and higher.

He was my cure and my newly developed sickness. He'll be my medicine and more...

Higher and higher, again and again, lower and lower, over and over, around and around.

Lower and lower went the layered caresses that would kill me.

--

5. Grind

The friction. The uncontrollable friction.

A grip of the waist, the melding of desperate lips, the flare of unexpressed emotions.

They would grind away, grinding the other down.

Slow and tediously grinding the other out, grinding on.

Grind, grind, grind.

Down to the floor.

--

A/N: So first part of the Kink, there will be more in the future but I'm doing it five at a time. Please Review!


	14. RomanticRomantics

A/n: Holy moly this was a LOT longer than I was planning it to be.....well its compensation for my delayed updating. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry disappointing isn't it?

**Romantic/Romantics:**

--

Who would have thought? That Doumeki was a completely helpless romantic at heart?

Watanuki warily stood in front of the door to their shared apartment, taking his time pulling out the keys from the bag slung over his shoulder, fiddling with the slot before putting it in.

Today was their five year anniversary, and if the previous four years had been anything to go by, there was sure to be some extravagance waiting for him inside.

The first had been sweet and awkward, a mile stone had been reached and it was shot off with a nice dinner, something involving a little too much to drink, and a promise ring at the end of the long night, as they both stayed up in each other's arms, watching the sunrise.

All planned by Doumeki.

The second year had been a little more hectic, Watanuki being in a terrible mood for the entire week, but somehow, Doumeki had managed to make the set-on pessimist see his situation in a brighter light, maybe it was from the candles that were lit all over their living room, everywhere the younger could see, leading into the bedroom.

An uncharacteristically timid Doumeki his prize at the end.

The third was a trip up north, to snow and wooden cabins. It was too much, Watanuki had insisted, Doumeki just shrugged and the still unsure Watanuki eventually gave in-there was a warm fire, blankets, hot chocolate with marsh-mellows, who could resist?

Again, all prepared by Doumeki.

Then Watanuki started to notice a pattern, with his mood alternating with their anniversaries. The younger of the two males was so unbearably distraught, after the loss of such a valuable friend. Doumeki too, though he wasn't nearly as expressive about the pain that was weighing at the loss. Watanuki would sigh, and slump against a chair, Doumeki would gently gaze at him across the room. The archer walked over to his lover, lightly grabbing his wrist. Let's go, Doumeki insisted, Watanuki just shrugged following after the archer. They arrived at a gravestone, and Watanuki almost lost it again, but when he saw the display around the gray block of carved mineral his face lightened. A large blanket, and three portions of bento.

A vase with a single sunflower positioned exactly where Himawari would have sat with them.

They still visited Himawari frequently, every sunday regularly, and perhaps an unplanned visit if it was fated.

Watanuki chuckled. Doumeki was a Romeo in his own right, but without the suicide and uncontrollable hormones.

So, key turned, door unlocked, mood uplifted, Watanuki entered the door.

His breath left him as he scanned the empty front room. Nothing? He thought, somewhat in a state of shock. He walked in, closing the door behind him. He took another look around, and still nothing. He gradually drifted to the bedroom, which too was empty.

He huffed and folded his arms.

Did he make Doumeki angry, was it maybe his turn to be the romantic? But Doumeki surely knew that Watanuki wasn't like that, or more like it was nearly impossible for him to initiate anything intimate between them ever.......

Maybe that was it, maybe Watanuki just wasn't making a good enough effort. So much for that happy mood.

He walked into the bathroom, peeling off the shirt he wore, turning on the shower. Watanuki let the pattering of the water against the tile lull away his thoughts, but the sound sounded off somehow. Watanuki's eyebrow hitched as he fully pulled back the curtain looking around for the source of the distortion. A small square of laminated paper was laying on the floor of the shower and Watanuki quickly scrambled to pick it up, getting himself somewhat wet in the process.

_Outside. Three blocks down. Three rights make a left._ Read the paper in Doumeki's square writing.

Watanuki grew red in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He yelled towards the ceiling, raising his hand that held the paper dangerously tight. "UGH!"

Watanuki quickly turned off the water, stuffed the paper into his jeans pocket and pulled his stripped sweater back over his head, marching out the door, heading down the street for three blocks.

"Three rights make a left." Watanuki read again out loud. _Duh, that's common knowledge. Does he expect me to walk around in a triangle all day? _

Watanuki had managed the walk, but now he was stumped. He didn't really know the area he was in right now very well, but he knew that there was a park near by that he used to frequent a lot in high school, but that was about three blocks away, and then another turn to the left.....

"OH!" Watanuki gasped. _Stupid Doumeki forgot the comma. _"Three rights, make a left. Freaking idiot."

Watanuki wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that he was excited over the scavenger hunt he was now on, or the fact that he knew the grammatical habits of his lover....or the fact that he had just nonchalantly admitted to having a lover, everything just seemed a little grim at this point.

The lanky male was panting as he reached the park and he begrudgingly admitted that he was indeed out of shape, though he was still as skinny as ever. Watanuki walked over to the swing where he used to always sit when he had something to think over, or if he were waiting, or comically crying to himself in self-pity over some issue or another. On the rubber seat he found another note, this one however was not laminated and was folded several times with a small rock placed on-top of it.

_Wow, good job. _"What the hell, is he insulting me?!" _A reservoir-of sorts-hurry up. Two blocks to go. _

"Dammit Doumeki!!!!!!!" Watanuki exclaimed. "Two blocks! Two blocks where?! Right? Left? Back??? This better freaking be good." Watanuki grumbled/yelled as he stuffed the next letter into his pocket along with it's brother, taking a seat on the nostalgic swing.

"A reservoir? Water? Where is there water around here?" Watanuki observed his surroundings. Its was practically night outside, just a very faint orange hue in the distant mountains, he looked over to the street clock in the center of the park. He saw a small information stand a few feet away from the clock and quickly stood to go and find a map.

He scanned the large paper posted to the cork board, looking for an indication of water anywhere. Watanuki looked over the key in the left hand corner when he saw the words 'community pool' next to the symbol for water. "Could that be it?" Watanuki wondered as he looked back at the map to see his proximity to the reservoir-of sorts-. It had to be it, it was the only wet substance within two blocks.

What could Doumeki be planning?

It was getting cold, and the street lights guided the way as Watanuki sprinted down the last stretch of two blocks. He reached the tall-now locked-fences of the local pool and gripped the fence with his hands. He squinted his eyes as he peered into the area and his eyes widened at the sight.

The water seemed to be gleaming, and not from the light that was built within its structure. A wind blew and brought a pleasant sent with it-lavender and something else, something so distinctly....Doumeki.

He gasped as his eyes were covered with two warm hands. "Guess who." Came a blunt voice and Watanuki could feel the accustomed anger swell in him. "Don't be stupid." Watanuki shot back, and he could feel the shrug he got back from the other.

Doumeki started to walk forward, still covering Watanuki's eyes. He shifted to where one large hand was covering both of his lover's eyes and unlocked the gate swiftly, then continuing to push the smaller of them to the pool. The archer couldn't help but allow a smile to succeed in appearing on his face.

Watanuki began to squirm, but he could tell they were standing by the pool, the fragrant scent all the more abundant where they now stood. "Doumeki! Come on, I know its you, you can stop now. I've been running all over the freaking neighborhood, come on." Watanuki whined and Doumeki laid a small kiss against Watanuki's neck, which quieted the other thoroughly.

"Promise." Doumeki stated vaguely and the briefly subdued state Watanuki had been placed in disappeared. "Promise what?" He asked hotly. Doumeki breathed against his neck, causing a brief stream of electricity to run though Watanuki's spine. "That no matter what, you won't say no." Doumeki elaborated, though Watanuki was still confused. "Sure, sure. Can you let me see now?" Watanuki answered, the suspense killing him.

Doumeki nodded and uncovered Watanuki's eyes, which slowly opened.

Watanuki's surprise was audible as he gazed with wonder at the pool. "Wha..." Watanuki trailed off. Doumeki stepped next to him and sat on the edge of the pool, letting his calves hang into the water he had heated.

At the bottom of the pool was an innumerable amount of glittering silver bands, all varying in appearance, texture, but all the same size. "What is this?" Watanuki asked breathlessly not really sure of what to make of the situation. "Come on." Doumeki responded gruffly, gripping Watanuki's limp hand and quickly pulling the boy into the pool with him.

"WHAT!" Watanuki exclaimed as he fell into the water along with Doumeki. He breached the surface and shook out his hair, treading the deep-end besides Doumeki. "What the hell?!" Watanuki asked of his companion and Doumeki smiled again, an occurrence that Watanuki rarely got to see and it left him stupefied. "Pick one." Doumeki said simply and Watanuki was thrown further into his state of confusion and anger. "Come on, just tell me what's going on." Watanuki whined and Doumeki just responded by swimming over to the stairs in the shallow end. "Hurry up." Doumeki directed and Watanuki sighed. "How am I supposed to pick one?" Watanuki asked, "That will take forever."

Doumeki shrugged again and Watanuki had the sudden urge to chop off the other's shoulders. "You'll know." Doumeki said and Watanuki just turned himself around, staring into the deep end at the shining metal almost smiling back at him. "Fine, but don't rush me. I don't know what the hell you're thinking." He grumbled as he took in a deep breath immersing himself in the water.

Watanuki searched through one section, swimming in deeper to try and get a better look. _How in all that is holy did Doumeki manage to get all these rings? Or get into the community pool? Or freaking expect me to find the right one, OR TO KNOW WHEN I HAD FOUND IT? _He though angrily and he continued to look through the circles of metal.

Finally, one caught his eye. Watanuki came up for breath and looked over to where Doumeki sat boredly on the middle step of the pool, resting his chin on his palm observing Watanuki. "Found it?" He asked and Watanuki shot him a look. "Shut up!" He demanded as he took another breath, heading for the pool's bottom.

Again he found the one ring and swam towards it. Watanuki grabbed it with two slender fingers and swam again to the surface. He whipped his black hair out of his face and examined the object. It was a rot-iron metal with a sort-of twirling pattern, with a very very small-almost completely invisible- band of antiqued gold twirling with it, another twin band of faded blue mirroring the other band. It was old, it was beautiful. It was the one.

Watanuki had emerged in the shallow end and was dragged-much to his continued surprise-by a stealthy Doumeki over to the steps the archer had previously inhabited. Watanuki was pushed into a sitting position on the first step, the water barely grazing the bottom of his thighs where they touched the smoothed wetted cement, and Doumeki kneeled in front of him on the middle step on both knees-the water reaching mid-thigh- taking the ring from Watanuki's light grasp. A smile still painted on his lips, a completely breathtaking sight.

Watanuki was at a loss, what was going on? "Doumeki, wha-" He was cut off when Doumeki grabbed his left hand and brought it in between them and the archer connected his golden eyes with Watanuki's wide blue ones.

"Kimihiro," Doumeki started and Watanuki shook his head, still completely speechless. Doumeki wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do, was he? Water dripped off both male's faces but was left unnoticed as they reconnected with the source which it had came. "Kimihiro, would you," The archer continued, slipping the frail ring onto Watanuki's slender four-finger, the smaller male gasped, a completely shocked lopsided grin on his face as he watched Doumeki _Oh God, he is isn't he. _"would you marry me?" Asked Doumeki, showing the scarce emotion that the stoic man only let slip out during passionate moments, which this most definitely was.

Watanuki was once again in a state of stupefaction, just staring wide eyed, mouth hanging slightly agape as he stared back at his companion. Doumeki was asking him to marry him, he had never actually considered that their relationship could progress further, to have Doumeki fully belong to him, and he to Doumeki.

It couldn't be all that bad after all. He had managed this long, hadn't he.

And in all seriousness, if he were to truly have a heart-to-heart with himself, he loved the man in front of him, loved him so much it hurt to try and understand it.

So wasn't there only one answer to the question people wait many a year to hear from their treasured lover?

Yes there was, and yes he would give it.

Watanuki hadn't even realized he had started crying in an act of joy, a small trail leaving his right eyes, his smile grew and he wiped away at the corner of his eyes. "Of course, you idiot. Of course." Watanuki said breathlessly, his eyes closing as his smile over took his features, his head tilting to the side, just completely enraptured in bliss.

Doumeki leaned to Watanuki's level and connected his lips with the other's, a light pressure buzzing between them, but nothing demanding, just relief, contented joy. Watanuki lightly placed the tips of his fingers to Doumeki's cheeks and Doumeki's hands here atop Watanuki's knees, using them to hold himself against his lover-and now soon to be spouse.

Thet ended the caress mutually, both still keeping their eyes closed, light smiles on their faces. "Come on." Doumeki breathed, standing and helping Watanuki to walk out of the pool with him. "Even an idiot will catch a cold if they stay like that." He said, linking his hand with Watanuki's pulling him towards the still-open fence and onto the fence. "The same goes for you." Watanuki retorted, though there was a soft endearment in his words and Doumeki still held the smile on his lips.

He had gotten what he had wanted for so long, and it would always be his, theirs, for as long as they wanted.

"Still, Kimihiro Doumeki? I think Shizuka Watanuki sounds better." Watanuki contemplated out loud and Doumeki quirked an eyebrow at him. "Seme gets name rights." Doumeki stated logically and Watanuki glared at him as they continued to walk down the street shrouded in night. "Since when?!" Watanuki demanded and Doumeki allowed his smile to transform into a smirk. "Well think about it, women take the male's name most of the time...uke's take the seme's name, even morons understand that."

Watanuki grumbled, "I guess....plus you're a Doumeki, always have been." He said, turning a little red in the cheeks, Doumeki just squeezed his hands. "And you'll be too."

The smaller teen seemed to brighten at this concept. He had found where he belonged, he would belong to something, some_one _who was very dear to him.

"Hey tiny pupils." Watanuki said, trying to get Doumeki's attention-which unknowingly he already had. "Hn?" The archer returned. "What are you going to do with all those rings still in the pool?"

Doumeki just shrugged and Watanuki blew up. "WHAT! YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE THEM THERE?" He exclaimed and Doumeki turned the corner, still pulling Watanuki behind him.

"UGH! This is NEVER going to work, you drive me insane, you're impossible, really, I don't know how I managed the past five years....." Watanuki dragged on when Doumeki stopped, stopping Watanuki in the process. "What is it?!" Watanuki huffed, staring up into Doumeki's eyes as the other looked down at him. Doumeki's features softened. "I love you...idiot."

Watanuki's cheeks went fuchsia and he stared at his feet. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now." He grumbled before looking back at Doumeki. "I love you too moron." Watanuki returned allowing another smile onto his face.

And they both stood there, out in the dark night, their clothing still dripping with the chlorine mixture, hands linked, engagement ring in check.

Planning and celebrations could wait until later, after all, they had the rest of forever together.

Doumeki could continue with his helpless romantic tradition, Watanuki could continue to play the roll of impulsive Juliet.

--

A/n: Aw, those two are so cute.....anyways once again sorry for the late update. I hope you liked it though.

REVIEW please, I don't bite, unless you're some odd form of food, and I'm starving....then we'll see.

Cultural Note: Uke-passive partner in the relationship, the 'bottom' if you will.

Seme-agressive partner in the relationship, the 'top' alpha male, what have you.


	15. Tired

A/N: Neh...look who updated this silly drabble machine! Well, have fun.

**Prompt**: Tired

**Pairing/Characters**: Doumeki

--

He was so tired.

Tired of being led around, tired of being so sure of everything around him.

That's what he was used to living by, assurance. He knew he was good at sports, knew of his academic capabilities. Knew of his unwanted popularity, knew his duties as the son of a priest.

But then everything changed. That chance meeting on the stairs and all of his assurance started to crumble. All of his labels, his life's work gone with a single flying kick.

Now he never knew if everything was alright. He was never sure what was hiding around the next corner, what would try to take that person's life. He was living on his toes and he was now entertaining the idea of having a stroke by graduation.

Now he was tired for an entirely different reason.

He was tired from running all day, of his mind constantly worrying him over nothing.

He yawned, closing his eyes.

He wouldn't be so tired in the morning.

--


End file.
